If I Said
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: <html><head></head>How do you describe the emotional capability of a being? Does it flow like an innocent stream? Or does it crash down and consume everything in its path? One thing is certain: nothing will ever be the same. SebCiel</html>


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or "Hold it Against Me" or any material related to Yana Toboso or Britney Spears/Sam Tsui in any way or form.

* * *

><p>AN: I've only recently gotten into Kuroshitsuji, and from the very beginning I saw how easy it was to start shipping this couple. So. Here's a little contribution to the not-quite-canon-and-fangirl-hopeful relationship that is SebCiel. Experimenting with a new style of writing this time. Inspired by Sam Tsui's cover of "Hold it Against Me," originally performed by Britney Spears.

* * *

><p><em>How do you convey the sort of intimate emotion man, woman, is capable of feeling coursing through their bodies? Does it flow like an innocent stream, slowly and sweetly coming to a peak, before drifting off into a calm lake? Or does it crash down and consume everything in its path like a tsunami, leaving nothing but ravaged lands in need of repair?<em>

* * *

><p>Night fell slow and steady, bringing stars to glimmer dimly behind the glowing full moon. Candlelight flickered in the Phantomhive parlor, casting long shadows against the richly papered walls. Ciel lifted his eyes from the book in his lap, sapphire eyes seeing, but gazing past the dancing flames in the hearth to see the burning wood within. The door opening registered faintly in his mind, but he paid no heed to Sebastian as the butler quietly set down a tray, pouring tea with a flourish. Suspecting his young master wished to be alone, he set the cup and saucer down on the round side table beside the boy before turning to take his leave. Ciel's lips parted, turned his head, murmured.<p>

"Sebastian."

_Come here. Little closer. Wanna whisper in your ear…_

"Yes, my lord?" There. That slow, languid smirk. Those taunting, mercilessly blood red irises. Ciel closed his eyes, shuddering, lashes fluttering over pale, creamy cheeks as sea-blue locks swayed over his face. He breathed deeply, suddenly hyperaware, noting the slight roughness of the novel's paper beneath his fingers, the buttery softness of his clothes, the rich, fragrant scent of the steaming tea, the uncomfortable looseness of his family ring looped about his thumb, and the hazy, drunken heat flooding his body that wasn't quite from the dying hearth fire.

_You might think that I'm crazy…_

He opened his eyes, lips parted, released the breath he didn't know he'd held. He fixed the man—_demon_—before him with a weary gaze.

"Stay." The butler's smooth face betrayed no emotion at the unexpected command. Sebastian placed his white-gloved hand lightly over his chest. Acquiescence.

"My lord." Ciel's fingers moved over the novel in his hand, closing it and placing it just beside him on the table. He lifted the cup and saucer to his chest, threading slender fingers through the thin, gold-gilded china handle. The sweet scent of lavender—or was it jasmine?—filled his nose. For once, Ciel couldn't be bothered to care.

_I might be a little hazy… My heart is beating loud…_

Sebastian watched, motionless, as the boy lifted the delicate cup to his lips—_pale, smooth, full lips_—andsipped the burning liquid. Sipped it long and slow, drinking the draught as though he'd been parched for days, heedless of the scalding heat prickling his mouth and throat. The butler's eyes watched the exact movement of Ciel's throat as he gulped, trying to soothe the burn, but at the same time unconsciously welcoming it. Sebastian swallowed unwittingly, reflecting: there was no way in Heaven or Hell this boy could be this perfect. Ciel was no longer just prey. He was… something _much_ more than that.

_Please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong, but you're winning…_

Sapphire eyes shaded by sea-blue locks, Ciel stood, gathered his courage. Where did this weakness come from? Where was the strong-willed young man he knew he was? He knew he should stop, his mind _screamed_ at him to stop. But his heart, his body, told him to step forward, further, until he was standing just before the demon. Sebastian watched, eyes widened ever so slightly, as the boy leaned up, eyes positively burning. The butler stooped just enough to catch the boy's breath sweeping over his neck. He shivered. Ciel whispered in his ear, soft and low. Just a little question.

_If I said I want your body now…_

Clothes strewn, discarded, across the floor. Fingers entwined, bodies tangled and undulated upon the carpeted floor. Voices rose and fell, breath flowing over heated skin warmed at the fireside. Drinking from each other, _of _each other, deeply, irrevocably.

_There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor. You feel like paradise…_

Separate entities all but gone, flesh molding to flesh, defined lines disappearing to become one. Heads thrown back, mouths open, pulled close again, crushed together in a burning desperation never felt before. It burned. It all burned.

_If I said I want your body now…_

Satiated. Drowsy. Basking in the afterglow. Sebastian held the boy close, smiled as he nestled the young master into his shoulder, pressed his lips gently, _lovingly_, to the top of his head. Ciel sighed, content, curling up within the demon's embrace, and for once, he genuinely smiled. Yes. There was much more between them than either would have believed.

_Would you hold it against me?_


End file.
